The invention relates to an apparatus for reinforcing textile fabrics of different shapes for outerwear material by coating them with plastic, and comprises a device for coating the fabrics and a device for their subsequent heat treatment as well as a belt for conveying the fabrics through these devices. The coating device includes a compression cylinder, and the device for heat treatment comprises a pass-through dryer.
In FIG. 3 of German OS No. 2,552,878, a device of the above-described type is shown in which the compression cylinder is mounted above the transport belt. The compression cylinder is preferably equipped for roller printing and has parallel grooves running parallel to the longitudinal axis for receiving the coating thereof. The textile fabrics lying on the transport belt are coated with lines of plastic by the compression cylinder. The coating lines thus lie transverse to the direction of movement of the textile fabrics. The parallel grooves of the compression cylinder can extend both over the entire operational range of the device or of the compression cylinder, as well as only over two fifths thereof. With the latter embodiment of the compression cylinder only a partial coating of uncut cloth or material strips is provided. The above-mentioned German OS states that the grooves of the compression cylinder can also be arranged in other ways, for example in the form of diagonal lines or circumferential lines. Concerning the pass-through dryer, the only mention made in the German OS is that this can be a simple radiation heating unit. The transport belt is divided into two parts. A portion thereof is associated with the compression cylinder, and another portion is associated with the pass-through dryer.
It is also known to coat blanks for the manufacture of clothing in other ways, both as relates to the surface as well as to the type of coating used. The German OS contains examples in this regard. If a linear coating is applied to the blanks, which is particularly advantageous, then they should if possible be parallel to the woof direction of the web of the blanks. If coating is performed with the mentioned device in this sense, then especially the front portions of jackets and coats must be conveyed lengthwise through the device. If only a portion of the blanks are to be coated, then the pressure roller is raised to a distance from the compression cylinder at which a coating of the blanks does not take place. The blanks are also conveyed in this instance primarily lenghtwise through the device. The conveying of the blanks or textile fabrics lengthwise through the device depends on the arrangement of the parallel grooves of the compression cylinder along the axis thereof, the above-mentioned embodiment of the compression cylinder with regard to the non-coating of portions of the textile fabric and the conveyance after coating in the form of parallel lines which should run parallel to the woof direction of the web of textile fabric. This type of coating or non-coating of the textile fabrics as well as the above-described embodiment of the device is, however, disadvantageous for many reasons, in particular from the point of view of difficulty of operation and in regard to the performance of the device. A further disadvantage is that with a partial coating of the textile fabric, the uncoated surfaces are also subjected to the effects of heat in the dryer. This means the non-coated surfaces of the textile fabrics are overheated and possibly even singed.